fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters of Love Bites
= Supranatrualists = Paedro's Squad Paedro Cross Consider the #1 Supranatrualist. Although he's best there is, he's the most feared. Paedro has been known to lead his fellow agents into suicide runs. He gets excited every time he goes into battle. acting psychotically, unaware that he is in mortal danger. Often leading fellow agents into danger, all others are afraid of him, and quiver in fear at the slightest mention of his name. He's kinda gurmpy, and easy to anger, and can be shelfish sometimes, but really he's a nice guy. He cares and looks out for his friends. In combat he prefers to use a number of weapons. He is the son of a retiered Supranatrualist, Yuki Cross. Although it remains unkown, his mother is constantly searching for a vampire who destroyed his father. Paedro was told by his mother that ALL vampires were heartless and shelfish monsters. He often wonders why? Renton Thurston Sora Windrunner Keitaro Urashima A 19-year old ronin with Brown hair. Keitaro is extremely kind-hearted and can always be counted on to help out when a friend is in trouble. He has a well-meaning personality, is constantly friendly, dedicated to his studies, and has a genuine concern for all of his friends.He is luckless around women and is the subject of their violent attacks whenever he accidentally sees them naked or trips and touches them inappropriately. Despite such savage beatings, he is incredibly resilient (even a rocket does not do real harm). Keitaro is great friends with Paedro, but just like everyone else, he is afraid of Paedro's suicide runs. Kenta Usai A good friend of Paedro and the rest of his squad. Initially, Kenta is considered scary by most people who meet him, since he has rather startling eyes. His benevolent nature and strong character tend to win people over if they get to know him. Just like every other Supranatrualist, he is afraid of Paedro's suicide runs. He often ends up being torned limb from limb, and somehow manages to survive. Hibiki Tokai A 16-year old meti friend of Renton and Paedro. Hibiki is very rash but gets the job done, and often ends any enemy threat quickly. Just like any one else in the Supranatrualists, he is afraid of Paedro's suicide runs. Souji Seta A silent handsome youth. He has silver hair with a shape close to a . He is a distant, but otherwise friendly loner with a pessimistic outlook on life due to having to move frequently as a result of his parents' changing careers. He gets along with Paedro and rest of his squad. The one thing he doesn't like about Paedro is the suicide runs he constantly takes his squad, which is the only thing Souji fears. Kouhei Morioka Kouhei is a photographer who, due to an accident involving paranormal forces in his early childhood, is oblivious to spirits and certain supernatural (which he specializes in photographing). He is an "Ama Lamia" (Vampire Lover), meaning no vampire can make him their servant. Furthermore, vampires who feed on him have their servitude ties with their masters broken, making of him a threat to the vampires' society structure. During his service as a supranatrualist, it is revealed that he possesses great spiritual powers which were sealed by his family in order to allow him to live a normal life, as they were too strong for him to control. Just like any other supranatrualist, he is afraid of Paedro's sucidie runs. Other Agents Joe Breadgrin A laid-back brute of a teenager. He's 16, but he's 7 feet tall. He has brown short hair. A mustache. And often wears black cargo plants, and a white T-Shirt with a red jacket over it. He prefers to wear his "Lucky" brown worn-out sneakers. He's grumpy, easy to anger, and can be shelfish sometimes. Joe is also a sweet tooth, he loves chocolate. Joe really hates Yaoi, and everything to do with them. In combat he prefers using his compact assault rifles. He holds a bitter grudge against Peadro, but Peadro frightens him just like any other supranatrualist. Riku Earthcracker Negi Springfield Tidus Seakick Neku Sakuraba Daisukenojo Bito Yosuke Hanamura An awkward boy with slightly unkempt reddish-brown hair who usually walks around with a and red/orange around his neck. He dual wields blades ranging from in battle, and sometimes daggers. He is usually very clumsy and often used as through . Yosuke is one of the most vocal members of the supranatrualists, and is the one often to create theories on the murders as well as piece evidence together, He has quite deductive skills which allow him to create solid theories. Just like every other supranatrualist, he is very scared of Peadro's death runs. Kanji Tatsumi A male delinquent with a bleached, swept-back, who has a scar above his left eye. He wears many piercings, metal jewelry, and a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform. He uses brute force in combat, swinging weapons such as large pieces of scrap he finds. He also has a grenade launcher. Kanji has a reputation as being a bully, and is the center of numerous rumors regarding a confrontation with an Ork biker gang. Kanji is skilled with tailoring, because his mother runs a textile shop. Although he's quite brave, just like any supranatrualist, he is very afriad of Peadro and his suicide missions. Atsuro Kihara Keisuke Takagi Tadashi Nikaido Tsukune Aono Leonard L. Church Micheal J. Caboose Lavernius Tucker Jenkins Sarge Dexter Grif Dick Simmons Franklin Delano Donut Lopez Doc Butch Flowers Tom Majors Kazdan Kalinkas Sarah Bugcrawl Peyton Crazyscale Aerrow Stormhawk Piper Crystalheart Finn Axelshot Junko Rhinofist Stork Sketchygreen Naoya Misaki Izuna Washington Command Commander Grant Takamichi Takahata Shizuna Minamoto Professor Kate Nikoli Taslow James Warden Jarvis Brabbit Vic = Vampires = The 7 Mistresses Eureka Greencoral Kairi Redwater Naru Narusegawa Karin Maaka Dita Liebely Rise Kujikawa Hazuki Lunaphase Meer Campbell Other Servants The rest of the 7 Mistresses servants are all moonlit vampires. All abandon by their parents. Aerith Ai Ai Ebihara Akane Akiko Taichi Akira Miyata Akira Okochi Ako Amane Anabel Anemone Angie Anya Asuna Ayaka Ayane Matsunaga Ayano Behoimi Chachamaru Chao Chie Chisame Chizuru Honsho Chizuru Naba Dawn Ema Emi Ichikawa Evangeline Fei Ku Fuka Fuuka Yamagishi Fumika Haruna Hibiki Watanuki Himeko Hinata Hiyori Hokuto Ichijo Ino Kaede Kagami Kaikana Kakizaki Kanako Kaolla Kazumi Kikuko Onoue Kitsune Konata Konoka Kurumi Kurumu Kurono Lyra Madoka Mahana Makie Mana May Mei Michiru Midori Mina Minami Misao Kusakabe Misao Nanjo ' '''Misora ' '''Misty Mitsuru Kirijo Miyako Miyuki Mizore Shirayuki Moka Akashiya Momo Motoko Mutsumi Namine Nao Naoto Shirogane Natsumi Nel Nina Noah Nodoka Nyamo Orihime Otome Patricia Rebecca Rei Rhyme Rose Ruby Toujou Rukia Ryo Sachiyo Matsumoto Saki Konishi Sakurako Sakuya Sarah Sasame Satomi Satsuki Sayaka Sayo Sciezka Setsuna Shiki Shinobu Suzune Tatsuki Tenten Tifa Tsukasa Winry Xion Yue Ayase Yuffie Yukari Sendo Yukari Takeba Yukiko Amagi Yuma Kashiwagi Yumi Ozawa Yuna Akashi Yuna Kashiwagi Yutaka Yuzu Yuzuko Zazie Zoey The Guild of Blood Kaname Kuran Blid Chu Other Vampires Shade Shade is a mysterious vampire. All that is known about him is that he is the last surviving Xampire. Intel reports say that he is sociopathic. = Other = Military Forces Western Frontier Anglos Islands Xylvania Tundran Territories Solar Empire Dragon Dynasty M.E.C. Civilians Eiji Kamiya Mari Mochizuki Shoji Yasuyuki Honda Yoshino Harusawa Shoji Other Yuki Cross Mother of Peadro and ex-supranatrualist. Category:TemhotaTech Category:Fan Fiction